Mairena II: Escape From the Facility
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Trouble follows Mairena and her new family to Domino City. But can Serenity save the world from Armagedon? Meet Mairena's daughter in her first full length fanfic, uncut and outrageously funny mishaps! Joey x Mairena
1. Beginnings

Mairena II: Escape from the Facility

By: Digimon Emperor X

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGO 5D's. But some monsters I DO own._

Ch. 1:

Beginnings

"…The little mermaid jumped off the boat and dissolved into sea foam, for she could not kill the prince, she loved him." I read off while I was in a cell.

"…The little mermaid jumped off the boat and dissolved into sea foam, for she could not kill the prince, she loved him." *sigh* We got trouble in sight; I mean, would you like it if you knew the end of the world was in sight--

Like we sea nymphs say before we eat an entire colony of Darkworld Salmon: "Better start easy". My name is Serenity, I'm sure you know my mother and father, Mairena and Joey. If not I'll tell you the basics.

In the first Mairena, mother and father found each other on an island filled with Monsters. One of them is our pet. Some are nice while… …I think you probably know. Anyway; they got married and had me. But a few weeks after we moved to the city, things started to get worse.

A law was decreed that anyone who had moved in Domino City with low or no income were to live in the Satellite. Think of it like the projects but with loads and loads of garbage that come in daily. (Except on Sunday, never knew why. _**AND NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THE PJS; I'VE SEEN THE SHOW!**_) But one thing was for sure, my new friends and my family were going to get to the bottom of this!

_T'was the night before-_

(record scratch)

Mairena: Ojama Yellow, wrong cartoon!

Ojama Yellow: Sorry.

_(Team 3D's music starts playing)_

(record scratch)

Joey: Wrong show! Play the *^%& song!!

_(Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's music and Yu-Gi-Oh! Opening playing)_

Yusei: Eh… Close enough…

_Ojamas Yellow, Black and Green strum their electric guitars_

It started the day we moved from our tropical island paradise. While mother and father were--- ---I don't even want to know… Anyway, we had to move to the facility. Precious, my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and I went to fly around town. About that time, I remember seeing some sort of monster fighting going on.

A teenage boy with short blonde spiky hair was facing a kid with dark hair. I told Precious to land behind the dark haired kid. "What the hell?" the blonde guy asked.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" he asked. "My name is Serenity, I'm new around the Satellite projects." I responded. Some other kids were around Precious. "Is that a real Red-Eyes?" some kid in the blue hat asked me.

"Of course she is. I would watch how you approach her."

"Hey, Yusei!? We going to Duel or not!?"

"You don't have to yell, Jack." Yusei snapped. While I looked after Precious' baby the Violet-Eyes Grey Dragon; this "Jack" guy called out this "Cyberarm Archfiend" and turned this robot (I believe it was called "Junk Warrior" if I'm not mistaken) into junk.

My real problems started at night. This guy named Trudge started beating mother up. "Stop it!" mother screamed. Father got involved and Trudge sucker punched daddy in the stomach.

"What's your problem?!"

"Who the hell are you!?" Trudge snarled. "I'm their daughter, you bully!" I snapped back. Trudge laughed and didn't take me seriously. Yusei came in, not a moment too soon.

"Hey Trudge, don't you anything better to do than beating up a woman?"

Trudge was furious. "I should send your ass to The Facility just for that comment!" Trudge roared. I whistled and Precious came bursting through the side wall ready to attack. "Catch." I said as I tossed the baby VEGD to Trudge.

"What the &$?!"

Precious basically beat the shelling out of that bully. Mother was okay, daddy could have been better. Daddy's a fighter though…

"Are you okay Father?" I asked. "Could be betta. Dad said with a smug smile. "More importantly, is she going to be okay?" Yusei asked. "I'll be fine. I just need to wet my stumps." Mommy said. Yusei looked at my mother confused.

"She's from the ocean, Yusei."

"I don't follow…"

Mother took time to explain how my mother and father met. (Momma even HAD to add the explicit sexual crap_**. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!!! I'M ONLY 15!!**_)

"I get the point ma'am."

"Anyway, watch out for Trudge, if he finds out about that; who knows what he'll do." Yusei warned us. "What was that dragon you tossed Trudge?" he asked me.

"Her baby, Violet-Eyes Grey Dragon."

"You mean to tell me that you cross-bred a Blue-Eyes White Dragon AND a Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" Yusei asked me shocked.

"Yes."

Yusei looked at it for a moment. _I feel a huge power coming out of it. But what is this weird feeling I have?_

To be continued…


	2. Secrets

Mairena II: Escape from the Facility

By: Digimon Emperor X

__

Disclaimers apply as usual

Ch. 2

Secrets

Mother brushed my cheek gently. Daddy held my hand and told me that very night that Mother was expecting another baby soon. The only thing we could sleep on was a cold mattress and a felt blanket. I want to go back to the tropical island we once lived on.

I didn't have to think about when our next meal was going to come in. Or when fresh water was available. Most importantly, we never had to fear for our safety from that bully Trudge or from this "Facility".

Precious always kept us company and our Violet-Eyes Grey Dragon was probably the only joy we had in our lives. Mr. Muto and Miss Gardner would visit us as much as they could. The security kept telling them to never come back for some reason and I was going to find out why.

Every night I'd hear this strange voice in some way I never heard before say the same thing for 8 hours at night.

********

"DESTROY HALF-BREED SIREN!!"

"Daddy, I'm scared…" I whimpered. The next thing I knew, I was out cold.

I woke up in this room with steel bars. My face had some sort of paint-like mark on me and to make matters worse, I'm in shackles.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you!?"

"You can forget about calling for your parents." a man with a gruff accent said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Bolt Tanner." the man said. "I'm Serenity." I said with some fear in my voice. "Begging for mercy in here isn't going to work." Tanner replied.

"I don't even know why I'm in here to begin with."

"Trudge tossed you in here while you were out cold. Said something about you being a half-breed or siren?"

"Siren is offensive to sea nymphs, so watch your damn mouth when you talk to me or my mommy!"

"Sorry. Wait, you said 'sea nymphs'?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing, you just don't look like one." I gave him an angry glare. "FYI; I'm a human and sea nymph. My mother is a sea nymph and my father is a human!"

"So what did you do get locked in here?"

"Where is HERE?"

"This is the Facility. Kind of like a prison but with a crap-load of people Goodwin locked in here for no reason."

Daddy once told me about this place called a "mental institution" where they locked up people who they thought were insane or stupid and left them to die in cells for the rest of their lives. But daddy told me that the government around the world forced them to close down.

"Mr. Tanner, do you know what they did to my mommy?"

"Who knows, but with Goodwin running this place, who knows what he'll do to her."

"Who's Goodwin?"

"Goodwin is the guy who runs this city and this shit-hole. Basically, since he took over the entire city, he can do whatever he wants, when he wants."

"So why are their people in the Satellite Projects?"

"The Satellite is a place where Goodwin puts people he feels are unworthy of living in society or in the city."

********

"LIGHTS OUT!"

"We'll talk tomorrow. I'm sure your mom is going to be okay."

"I hope so…"

To be continued…


	3. Does Not Compute

Mairena II: Escape from the Facility

By: Digimon Emperor X

__

Disclaimers apply as usual

****

THIS CHAPTER IS TOLD FROM MAIRENA'S POV

Ch. 3

Does Not Compute

I woke up in this tank. I found myself strapped in some sort of apparatus, my fins grew back and I was completely naked from the waist up. Some sort of robotic figure approached the tank I am in.

********

"MAIRENA AGE: 25 SPECIES: SIRENADE"

"Please help me!" The figure looked at me. I couldn't tell what it was thinking.

********

"DOES NOT COMPUTE…"

"Please! I beg of you! Let me go. I have a family."

********

"DOES NOT COMPUTE. SPECIMINE WILL BRING THE END OF DIRECTOR EDWARD GOODWIN."

I started to weep. The only thing I could think about now was my family. Joey, where are you? I need you now; more than ever.

This place seemed so familiar. It's like I've been here before. Who would want to live in a place like this? I just want to be with Joey and my family…

To be continued…


	4. Welcome to the Facility

Mairena II: Escape from the Facility

By: Digimon Emperor X

__

All disclaimers apply

Ch. 4

Welcome to the Facility

I couldn't sleep all night. The thought of what they could be doing to mommy and daddy haunted me. I cried some of the night. I heard some sort of growling.

"Violet-Eyes? What are you doing here?" His growls told me. "What are they doing to Precious?!" I demanded to know. He growled angrily. "Mommy and Daddy?" I asked. He started to growl ferociously. "He can't get away with that! Find Freeze and Huey!"

Violet-Eyes growled in obedience and fled through the little hole he made. Only; he got his fat little body stuck and started to squeal. I pushed him out and he went to find Freeze and Huey.

A dark burly man came and ordered us in what he called 'the mess hall'. It didn't look messy, so why do they call it a mess hall. Anyway, they served us something called "gruel" and it looked pretty disgusting too. I found Yusei who was by himself.

After morning meal, the burly man known as "Captain Armstrong" ordered us to take a bath. Of course being that I am a woman; there was **_NO WAY IN HELL _I was going to bathe in a room full of boys! I may have been raised in the wild, literally; but I still have my self-respect!!**

"You get your ass in that shower room!"

"Sir, I'm a woman!"

"And?!"

"You sick pervert! Don't you have a women's bathroom!?"

"Not my problem Bathe or I'll lock you in Permanent Lethal Lockdown!"

"You can sucker punch my daddy, kidnap me and my family but there is **_NO WAY IN HELL_ I'm going to bathe in a room full of boys!!"**

Captain Armstrong laughed in victory, but I didn't care! I knew what I did was right! "Then it's Lethal Lockdown for you!"

He took me in a cellar downstairs and kicked me in a blood stained room that with filled with barbed wires. "Have fun in the Harbinger of Hell!!"

I wept all night. I was very lonesome. I stood for myself but now I'm stuck in a blood soaked room. That same machine came in here just like the one upstairs. It scanned me with some sort of green light.

********

"NAME: SERENITY AGE: 18 SPECIES: HUMANOID-SIRENADE"

"Please, can you help me?" The figure stared at me for a brief moment. It looked confused but then again, it's hard to tell what a machine thinking.

********

"DOES NOT COMPUTE"

"Don't you realize how terrible I feel?"

The machine stared at me blankly. It looked at me in my eyes. I'm not sure what was going on with it.

********

"DOES NOT COMPUTE"

"I feel sorry for you." The machine stared at me blankly again. "Goodwin didn't give you emotions or a heart." The machine started steaming out of it's mask-like face. It started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked. The machine stopped and glared at me. I think I got to him.

********

"You must go."

"But I can't…" I sadly replied. The machine walked over to some sort of control panel and turned on a switch.

********

"GOODWIN WILL SOON FOLLOW. YOU MUST HURRY."

"But what about you?"

********

"DO NOT TROUBLE YOURSELF WITH ME. I MUST PROTECT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. IT IS MY ONLY SWORN DUTY."

"But I don't even know your name."

********

"I AM T-97"SAGGITARUS"; OTHERWISE KNOWN AS ROBOTIC KNIGHT."

"Robotic Knight?"

********

"HURRY. BEFORE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY GET HURT."

Robotic Knight drew his sword out. I fled as fast as I ever did on my legs. I never looked back. Which bring us back to where we were earlier. Goodwin is about to loose the Crimson Dragon, I got caught, mommy is about to have her baby with a bunch of psychotic people and have been stuck here for over 9 months.

To be continued…


	5. Cold Reality

Mairena II: Escape From the Facility

By: Digimon Emperor X

__

Typical disclaimers apply

Ch. 5

Cold Reality

"T-97 failed to carry out his duty." Goodwin explained to a vampire-like person. "You mean to tell me Robotic Knight somehow became reprogrammed?" Vampire Boy asked.

"The Z.E.T.A. Virus should have blocked out any human emotions."

"Maybe that half-breed is more intelligent than you realized."

Goodwin didn't think it was possible but giving the odds of what happened to Robotic Knight; it was-- why am I monologue about something I don't even know happened? Goodwin pressed some sort of contact calling button and a sickly looking man appeared on screen.

"Lord Vampire, did you find any sort of problem with T-97?"

"How the 'ell should I know. I checked the Z.E.T.A. Program and everything is in working order. T-97 may be acting out on his own."

"Fix it!"

"Director Goodwin, how can I fix something that isn't broken!?"

"I said: fix it. Or it'll be the bacon grease chair for you."

Lord Vampire began to check the Z.E.T.A. Program, but still found nothing. Then a stunning revelation hit him.

__

I'm doing this **FOR GOODWIN?!?!**

****

SUCKER

"I saw that!"

****

WELL IT'S TRUE!

"You win this round, you producer ass!"

T-97 just then woke up. He looked around somehow. Then he saw Lord Vampire.

********

"lORD VAMPIRE. AGE: UNKNOWN. SPECIES: VAMPIRE. FULL SUPORTER OF EDWARD GOODWIN! MUST KILL ENEMY OF SERENITY FAMILY!!!"

Lord Vampire was killed instantly. Robotic Knight scanned the Program called E.X.O.D.U.S. carefully.

********

"CODE E.X.O.D.U.S.; ANTI-VIRUS OF PROJECT Z.E.T.A.. ANTI-VIRUS WILL LEAD TO THE DESTRUCTION OF DIRECTOR EDWARD GOODWIN."

Robotic Knight strapped the apparatus to his chaste region and download the anti-virus E.X.O.D.U.S. and destroying all traces of Project Z.E.T.A. in the process.

********

"DOWNLOAD OF E.X.O.D.U.S. COMPLETE. ALL TRACES OF Z.E.T.A. HAVE BEEN TERMINATED."

Robotic Knight had opened a door that had been sealed by Lord Vampire. In the tank was another robot. The label read : "T-96 Jinzo". Jinzo had been dismantled, though his head and overly large disgusting brain was still intact. Robotic Knight stood there for a very long time.

-Flashback-

"T-97 meet your brother, T-96; codenamed: JINZO."

********

"JINZO"

"JINZO, why don't you accompany your brother to the Facility First Floor."

"AS YOU COMMAND!"

__

Jinzo followed Robotic Knight to the Facility First Floor. An unconscious girl that looks like Mairena lied there on the branding table. She had been strapped in tight. Robotic Knight looked at her and questioned himself for why Goodwin wanted them here in the first place.

********

"SERENITY. AGE: 18. SPECIES: HUMANOID-SIRENADE

"Trudge, make sure JINZO goes with you when you lock the girl in her cell."

"You damn right I will!"

__

Something inside Robotic Knight didn't feel right but dared not defy his master.

-End Flashback-

Robotic Knight's mask blew out steam. He had a good idea what was needed to be done.

********

"MUST SAVE JINZO. ASSITANCE IS NEEDED TO OBSOLETE EDWARD GOODWIN."

To be continued…


	6. Mairena's Freedom

Mairena II: Escape From the Facility

By: DMEX

__

Disclaimers apply

Ch. 6

Mairena's Freedom

Robotic Knight had finally reached a door that was completely sealed shut. He approached the door with caution.

PASSCODE:

********

"CRIMSON DRAGON"

PASSCODE: CRIMSON DRAGON

ACCESS DENIED

Robotic Knight began to search his databases in his hard drive memory system. Nothing could help until--

PASSCODE:

********

"MAIRENA"

PASSCODE: MAIRENA

ACESS APPROVED

The door showed Exodia the Forbidden One as the sealed door opened. In the room was a tank with a mermaid in it. Mairena had been asleep and was still attached to the apparatus.

********

"SPECIMEN IS CRUCIAL TO THE DESTRUCTION OF EDWARD GOODWIN."

Mairena had started to fully awaken. She still didn't know where Joey was and wondered if she was ever going to escape.

"Please. I beg of you. Help me."

********

"MAIRENA?"

"You know my full name?"

********

"MEDICAL ATTENTION WILL BE AN URGENT REQUIREMENT."

"How did you know I'm pregnant?"

__

Mairena, I'm trapped in robotic knight.

"Joey! What did they do to you!?"

__

They used dis program called Z.E.T.A. to trap my soul in 'ere.

"Goodwin; he's going to summon the Crimson Dragon!"

__

I dink I'm turning back into robotic knight!! AAGGGHHHH!

"Joey, can you still hear me?"

********

"AWAITING ORDERS, MAIRENA."

"Honey, I need you to pull that lever. It will unlatch this thing on me and open the tank."

PASSCODE:

********

"EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE"

PASSCODE: EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE

ACCESS APPROVED

The apparatus had fallen off and the fluid in the tank drained then opened leaving Mairena gasping for air. She grabbed the neared oxygen mask and put it over her mouth.

"Now find something to dry my fins off and I should retain my human form."

Violet-Eyes Grey Dragon had found her at last and used a small amount of heat to dry Mairena's fins. Her fins turned back into human legs. She found her shells that she was wearing before the ambush 9 months ago. But since her breasts had swollen up due to her pregnancy, her shells became useless. Or did they…?

She took off the oxygen mask, put on some sort of seaweed cloth dress and before she went anywhere, she put her hair in a dolphin tail and put her trademark long silver hoop earrings on.

"Violet-Eyes? Where's Serenity and Precious?"

His growls told me everything. "Huey and Freeze are here?!" He growled again. "Okay. Tell Freeze to blow a huge hole in the Facility wall, but make sure nobody gets hurt. Scratch that: make sure the guards get hurt!" Violet-Eyes growled in affirmation then he tried to lash out at Joey. "Violet-Eyes! **_NO!! _That's grand pappy!" Violet-Eyes growled in pain.**

"That's quite enough, Mairena!" demanded a sinister voice. It was none other than Goodwin. "There hasn't been an escape in the Facility and there **_NEVER WILL BE!!_" Goodwin said as he pulled a gun out.**

"What are you doing?!" I asked whimpering. "I'm going to kill your husband. He's of no use to me anymore." Goodwin said.

"Don't do it! I'm the one you want!"

"True, but I can't take any chances. He knows about the E.X.O.D.U.S. anti-virus which will turn Domino City back into a free city and I won't have any of that."

"Why do want to summon the Crimson Dragon?! Don't you know what could happen?"

"The Crimson Dragon can lead the world into a new world order--"

__

CARMEN music starts playing in the background

"Trudge; wrong soundtrack!"

Trudge: Sorry!

__

Organization XIII fight encounter music plays in the background

"Where was I?"

Sign comes in: **Lead into a new world order**

"(Thank you) --which I will create with no emotions and it will be a world of tolterian state--"

****

Screwball

I started to giggle. "Why are you laughing? Trudge did you loose the laughing gas?!"

Trudge: **_NO!_**

Goodwin: --and I'll start my new world order--

****

Vince for President

Mairena: (Giggles)

Goodwin: Trudge; stop #$#%# around with the damn laughing gas!

Trudge: I'm not doing anything!!

****

Mama's Boy

Mairena: (laughs uncontrollably)

(Goodwin is grinding his teeth)

Goodwin (frustrated while grinding his teeth): -- by killing you and your husband--

****

I'm Special 4

Mairena: (still laughs uncontrollably)

__

Goodwin is short circuiting in a lot of Anime ways in a chibi form

_Shoots Trudge in the arm_

Trudge (angry): You son-of-a-bitch! You shot me!!

Goodwin: Can I **_PLEASE_ just get to why I want to rule the Earth!?!?**

Mairena: Okay, no more…!

****

2 Words 4 Him SUCK IT!!

__

He notices the sign and shoots the producer

Goodwin (grumbling angrily): Stupid DX signs, producers and Looney Tunes!

"The point is; I'm going to make the world a cold and miserable place and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop it!!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's it!?" I asked. No 'how someone made my life miserable and now I want to kill the entire world because of that"? "Blame the producers, I didn't get to why but it doesn't matter." I got an idea. _Honey play along…_

"Come on now, you can tell me…" ©

"I wasn't born yesterday. Bugs Bunny and Betty Boop antics won't work on me!"

"I can't die without knowing what would make a handsome man like you want to blow up the Earth?" ©

__

Becomes nervous yet sexually turned on

****

Sucker ®

"I saw that!"

__

Pan to me flipping him off

Mairena: Don't be angry.© They're only trying to have some to have some last minute fun before we all become sea foam on water or in your case dust.©

Goodwin: Well I uh--

__

NOW!!

Goodwin gets cracked in the head with a sledgehammer. My daughter, Triple H and Shawn Michaels comes in, just like I planned!

__

Shawn gives him the Sweet Chin Music and then Triple H gives him the Pedigree then Serenity gives him her own Sweet Chin Music and it decapitates him

Goodwin:

**_damn you! You think I'll let you get away with this!!_******

Triple H (taunting voice): Game Over!

Goodwin:

**_DAMN YOU DX----_****__**

Triple H smashes Goodwin's decapitated head with the sledgehammer before he can finish cursing everyone

Triple H: Good riddance!

Shawn: **_AND IF YOU AREN'T DOWN WITH THAT; WE GOT 2 WORDS 4 YOU!!_**

Prisoners: **_SUCK IT!!!!!!_**

It's like Mommy and Daddy tell me; sometimes ironic things happen for a reason. Everyone learned about Goodwin's plans wrote him off and forgot all about him. Domino City became free, anyone who was caught got the marks removed, Mommy gave birth to twins: Joey Jr. and Mairena Jr. and Daddy got his real body back.

-The Facility-

__

Something glares at the dead corpse of Goodwin. Then sees a mermaid's fish scale.

*:

Mermaids?! There's no such thing as a Mermaid!!!!!

The End?!

Check out **Mairena III: Rise of the Puppet Demon**

A/N: May is Mental Health Awareness Month. During this time of the year, if you know someone who struggles with everyday challenges; have a sibling who's different than others; hug your child! Volunteer at your local ARC center, do something to remember the people who suffered in the asylum all those years ago! Help others understand different needs of others, take time to enjoy the freedoms they now have!!

That's all I have to say, 'til then, see ya and Happy Memorial Day!

**__**

CM PUNK YOU SUCK!!


End file.
